coffee shop mistake
by LizzieandCeilPhantomhive
Summary: Lavi finds himself in love with his new english teacher Rated M for strong language and later chapters LaviXTyki
1. Chapter 1

My first try at a fanfic reviews please I would like to see what you think and change things you don't like

I don't own dgm or any of its characters

* * *

They first met when Lavi tripped in the local coffee shop and spilled his iced late all over the other man. He then proceeded to walk him to the restroom to help clean up. "Tyki Mikk," the other man said, "Lavi Bookman, sorry for spilling my coffee I'm just clumsy and tripped on the rug." "It's ok, things happen, thank you for helping me clean myself up." "It's the least I could do for spilling it on you." "Well, thanks anyway." Tyki said as he looked at Lavi with a sexy look in his eyes.

Lavi never planned to see him again after he snuck out of the hotel room they rented, in the middle of the night, but as he entered his homeroom class just two days later he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at the new English teacher, Tyki Mikk, in awe. Tyki turned around and looked at Lavi with that sexy look in his eyes again. He walked up to Lavi and said "I noticed your name on my class list, and after you left I couldn't wait until I got to see you again." Lavi just stood there and thought _'it's not that bad it could be worse, he could be my long lost cousin.'_

"Can I just sit?" Lavi said, Tyki let him into the room. Lavi sat in the very back corner and tried to hide from his teacher for the rest of the week. On Friday Tyki called him to the front after class and asked why he wasn't answering questions Tyki knew he knew the answer to. Lavi replied "I don't usually talk in class or answer questions," but Tyki knew that was a lie. He could tell what Lavi felt; he could see it in his eyes. He just didn't know how to confront him about it. Tyki finally decided that he would ask him directly how he felt about him. "Lavi," "Yes?" "Do you have any feelings toward me?" he asked, "No," Lavi replied.

He could tell that was a lie too, "Why are you lying?" he asked, "I'm not," Lavi replied. "That was a lie; never try to lie to a psychology major." "Fine, I do have feelings for you, but they could never happen because you could get arrested or fired or both." Lavi finally admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

My first try at a fanfic reviews please I would like to see what you think and change things you don't like

I don't own dgm or any of its characters

* * *

They first met when Lavi tripped in the local coffee shop and spilled his iced late all over the other man. He then proceeded to walk him to the restroom to help clean up. "Tyki Mikk," the other man said, "Lavi Bookman, sorry for spilling my coffee I'm just clumsy and tripped on the rug." "It's ok, things happen, thank you for helping me clean myself up." "It's the least I could do for spilling it on you." "Well, thanks anyway." Tyki said as he looked at Lavi with a sexy look in his eyes.

Lavi never planned to see him again after he snuck out of the hotel room they rented, in the middle of the night, but as he entered his homeroom class just two days later he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at the new English teacher, Tyki Mikk, in awe. Tyki turned around and looked at Lavi with that sexy look in his eyes again. He walked up to Lavi and said "I noticed your name on my class list, and after you left I couldn't wait until I got to see you again." Lavi just stood there and thought _'it's not that bad it could be worse, he could be my long lost cousin.'_

"Can I just sit?" Lavi said, Tyki let him into the room. Lavi sat in the very back corner and tried to hide from his teacher for the rest of the week. On Friday Tyki called him to the front after class and asked why he wasn't answering questions Tyki knew he knew the answer to. Lavi replied "I don't usually talk in class or answer questions," but Tyki knew that was a lie. He could tell what Lavi felt; he could see it in his eyes. He just didn't know how to confront him about it. Tyki finally decided that he would ask him directly how he felt about him. "Lavi," "Yes?" "Do you have any feelings toward me?" he asked, "No," Lavi replied.

He could tell that was a lie too, "Why are you lying?" he asked, "I'm not," Lavi replied. "That was a lie; never try to lie to a psychology major." "Fine, I do have feelings for you, but they could never happen because you could get arrested or fired or both." Lavi finally admitted.

**Chapter Two**

"I wouldn't let that happen, if we were to get together we would have to keep it quiet." "I'm not sure I could do that, I'd have to tell my best friend Allen." "If he's your best friend and can keep a secret, you can tell him, but if he doesn't keep it secret I will be fired and possibly arrested."

Lavi hadn't seen Allen all week but planned to go to his house after school that day. As he walked in the door he said "Allen, can I talk to you?" Allen replied, "I'm in my room." Lavi walked back calmly, just to yell as he got to his room, "IT'S HIM!" "What?" Allen asked calmly. "THE ONE NIGHT STAND GUY IS OUR NEW PSYCOLOGY TEACHER!" "Wait to the guy you spilled coffee on and slept with is our new Psych teacher?" "YES!" they stared at each other for a minute. "Do you still have feelings for him?' Allen asked, "…" Lavi blushed, "…no?" "Yes you do" Allen finally stated. "FINE maybe a few small feelings, but I don't think anything will happen." "Why?" Allen asked, "Well, there is the fact he's our teacher, and the fact that he could get arrested and probably would be fired." "Well, that is a good point."

"What should I do?" Lavi asked. Allen replied, "Do you like him so much that you could risk all this?" "I…I don't know I think I might, but I'm not sure." "You don't know?" "No, I don't know, well at least I'm not sure." "I'll take that as a yes." "OK, you are right, I do like him that much." "Do you have a way to contact him?" "Yes he gave me his cell number." "Then call him." "OK, what should I say?" "Tell him you want to see him tonight." "OK" *calls Tyki*

"Hello?" Tyki answers, "Hi, its Lavi." "Hey, Lavi, what's up?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet at that coffee house, you know the one where we first met." "Sure I'll meet you there." "How about ten minutes?" "That works see you then." "OK, bye." "Bye."

"Hey." Tyki said, "Hey, thanks for meeting me. I want to talk to you about the conversation we had earlier." "Sure, what did you decide?" "I want to…" Lavi blushed, "I understand." "Thanks for not making me say it." "Sure, I was hoping that's what you decided." "Allen does know, he's the one who talked me into this meeting." "That's fine, as long as he can keep it a secret." Tyki said, "He can, he's the only one that knows about that first night." Lavi replied, "Really? I thought you didn't tell anyone, or told more people." "I don't have many friends; it's pretty much just Allen." "Really, I thought you were pretty popular?" "No, it's just Allen and maybe a few girls, like Linalee Lee. Maybe even Yuu Kanda, but he is kind of rude and doesn't have many friends." "Well, at least you have some." *an hour later* "Thanks for meeting me I needed this." Lavi said, "Sure see you soon." Tyki replied.


	3. Chapter 3

My first try at a fanfic reviews please I would like to see what you think and change things you don't like

I don't own dgm or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hey!" Lavi said as he walked into Tyki's apartment. It has been three weeks since they started seeing each other and Tyki had given Lavi a key to his apartment a week ago, so Lavi could get in whenever. "Hey, bunny," Tyki replied, "How are you?" He asked. "Better now that I saw you, how about you?" Lavi replied, "Same, I was having a bad day until you came in, how was your day?" "Pretty boring, I hung with Allen and Linalee all day and we just went to the mall, got coffee for Kimoui and went to Linalee's house to talk, I told her about us." "That's ok, like I said you can tell your friends as long as they don't tell anyone, and I believe you have a great idea of the right people to tell. Now since it's Linalee she can't tell her brother, because he is the principal, but I think she knows that." "I made sure to tell her that, and she understands. Although she and Kimoui tell each other everything she will keep this one thing from him, because your job is in our hands."


	4. Chapter 4

My first try at a fanfic reviews please I would like to see what you think and change things you don't like

I don't own dgm or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Finally, Monday." Lavi said as he walked into his Psych class. He has been seeing his Psych teacher for a month now, and even though he sees him on the weekends he is always excited for Monday, when he can see him teach Lavi, Allen, and Linalee's class. "Good morning, class, and happy Monday!" Tyki said this every Monday, but nobody minded, because coming out of Tyki's mouth it was fine to hear it over and over again. "How was your weekend?" he asked, "Good!" the whole class replied, but mainly Lavi could be heard because Tyki mainly focused on Lavi, his little bunny. "Let's continue on with Friday's lesson…"

The bell rang for lunch, and Lavi stayed a little after to have a nice conversation with Tyki. He told Allen to get him the usual and sit without him while he had a conversation with his lover/teacher; Allen quickly obliged and left the classroom. "Hello, Bunny," Tyki said as everyone left, "How was my class today?" "Very interesting, I thought you made a good point there." Lavi replied as he took a step toward Tyki who was now sitting on his desk. "How did you sleep last night?" Tyki asked, "Fine I guess," Lavi replied as he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. There was a knock at the door and as it made them both jump, a young girl with long greenish hair walked in. "Hello, Linalee." Tyki said with a sound of relief in his voice, "I thought you were someone else." "Sorry," Linalee said, "Allen I was wondering where you were I have to talk to you about something very important." "OK, just give me a minute to finish up here." "OK, I'll meet you at our usual lunch table with Lavi." "OK. I should go see what that's about; I'll see you in second half." Lavi said as he walked out of the room and to his lunch table where his lunch and friends were waiting for him.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lavi asked, "My brother wants to transfer Tyki, there is a better job at Lincoln High." Linalee answered"…"Lavi looked puzzled, "But…" Lavi looked puzzled, "He can't take the job, it's in a different city." "I'll try to convince Kimoui, but I can't be sure it will work." "I'll go talk to Tyki and tell him." Lavi said as he got up and went to his teacher's room. "Mr. Mikk?" He said as he knocked on the door, "Come in." Tyki responded. Lavi walked in and closed the door, "Tyki, I have to talk to you about something." "Is it the transfer offer?" "Yeah, did Kimoui talk to you about it already?" "Yeah, I'm not taking it if that's what you wanted to talk about. I couldn't leave you, I love you too much, Bunny." "Really, are you sure?" "Of course, would I lie to you?" "No, I trust you."


End file.
